paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups meet Billy
Episode part one "Hmmm ..." "Today ... it will not be a day like any other ..." It was a foggy morning in Adventure Bay. Chase had woken first. "... Today is my cousin Billy here to headquarters. I do not know whether to be happy or not ... he's a weird guy. Sometimes it is nice, but it is also aggressive and exaggerated when he gets angry. As such to his master, he took the safe from him. " "I have to make sure that nothing happens to bad." .. Zuma: "Hello .. * yawwn *, Chase.." Chase: "Hey Zuma.." Zuma: "... I see a little '.. uhm ... nervous and moody. No offense .." Chase: "No it's nothing ..." Zuma: "I sure? I do not seem so much .." Chase: "And that ... today is my cousin. Billy, remember?" Zuma: "Sure. Do you have mentioned, how could I fowget?" Chase: "Yes, but ... I do not I ever tell you everything about him." Zuma: "Well, how do you have descwibed did not seem bad at all." Chase: "In part you are right, but he is also aggressive and .... ... sometimes rude ..." Zuma: "Oh." Chase: "Yeah. I do not know if I really want him to come here to visit us .." Zuma: "No, do not say that, you are exaggewating! Unless he is not the supreme among the bad, will not do any harm to anyone. After all, we are fwiends and respect us as respects you. Um .. I'm just saying twue..?" Chase: "In a sense, you may also be right .." Skye: "Hello puppies!" Chase: "Hey, well awakened Skye .." Skye: "Thanks, but ... what was that all about?" Chase: "Oh, excuse us. We've woken up or something?" Skye: "No no, do not worry. I was already awake for a while '." Zuma: "Just as well then!" Chase: "Yeah, better that way .." Rubble, Marshall and Rocky had just got up from their kennels, intrigued by the gossip of the companions. Rocky: "Hello puppies, what happens?" Chase: "Today is my cousin .." Skye: "Oh yes it is true! Me I was forgetting." Marshall: "I could not wait! It will be a great way to make a new friend!" Zuma: "In fact Marshall's wight, no need to worry!" Rubble: "Even I and Rocky feel the same way, right?" But Rocky had his head in the clouds .. ... Skye: "Hey Rocky, are you there?" ... Rocky: "... Wueh ?! What !? Who's there ?!" Zuma: "What were you thinking?" Rocky: "No to anything!" Marshall: "From the strength, we can say it!" Rocky: "No, well, is that .. in a few days is Valentine's Day .." Skye: "Uuwww! And to whom were you thinking?" Rocky: ".... well, here, I ..." Chase: "Come on guys, if you do not want to say .." Zuma: "Yes, Chase is right, sorry Wocky." "Excuse us Rocky." Rocky: "Do not worry puppies, it's all right. But .. Chase, do not look so happy. What's wrong?" Chase: "No, nothing. I'll go and have breakfast." Skye: "What's wrong now?" Zuma: "He told me he was concerned that his cousin is a little ... I know ... ... Not of our own character. " Skye: "Ah, I understand. But .. do not make a tragedy. And then his cousin will stay here only for a few days!" Zuma: "Yes, indeed you're right. I do not know what to say, we will aftew this Billy, of which Chase is so worried." Rubble: "Sorry to interrupt Skye and Zuma, Ryder has brought us new kibble deluxe salami! ... Yes, tummy, do not worry, now let's eat!" Zuma Skye: "Ahahahaha! Wubble, are the usual greedy!" Meanwhile, Chase had decided to communicate to Ryder his concerns as he ate too new kibble salami. Ryder: "Hey Chase." Chase: "Hello Ryder. Eh, what's up?" Ryder: "Er well, but you should not be happy? Today is your cousin if I'm not mistaken!" Chase: "That's the whole point." Ryder: "What's wrong?" Chase: "Well .. He is not the kind of parent you expect .. It is a rude kind .. ... But others do not understand me." Ryder: "... I understand you Chase. I also have a brother obnoxious." Chase: "Really?" Ryder: "Oh yes. But do not worry, I'll help you keep the situation under control. Now how about you go play at the Pup-Pup Boogie?" Chase: "Thanks Ryder, great idea!" Ryder: "Imagine Chase and do not worry." Skye: "Hello. You're better now, Chase? Chase: "Uh, Skye! Um. .. S-yes .. I'm better. We play Pup-Pup Boogie?" Skye: "With pleasure!" (Scene change: Chase's badge) "You know I've improved a lot? Now is better to me the tail-spinning and I promise myself that I will not go from the picture of the game, like I did however long ago." he explained Chase the puppy of Cockcapoo. "Er .. Chase .." Skye had noticed that something was wrong about the game. Chase: "What? Oh no!" Pup-Pup Boogie had stopped working since the morning and had come two computer to put it back on track. Chase: "Nah! Just today had to break ?!" Skye: "Why? You wanted to show it to your cousin?" Chase: "No! .. Ie .. I wanted to play with me now .." Skye: "Oh really? So you thought maybe I say maybe, Billy would have liked to try it? Eh?" Chase: "But. But. I ... I mean ... No." Skye: "We should think about your relatives in a while!" And having said that, Skye went away determined. "But ... Skye!" Chase did not know what to say. "But. ... Why? What do I say so wrong for me to hate?" A big big drop could not remain in the eye of Chase and began to slide down rapidly, in a free fall toward his cheek. "But ... I wanted not ..." said Chase through tears. "... Buh!" "Who it is??!! Ahhhhhh!" Chase had jumped because someone had touched her shoulder and had frightened suddenly. "Ahahahahah! Dear little-cousin, you get scared for so little?" Chase had recognized the puppy who had just spoken. "Good heavens, Billy !!" "Oh that there ?? Little-cousin, by any chance you're wrong? You look pale and strange." He chuckled the smorfioso Billy as he pretended to be concerned. "Phew .. I'm fine ... And do not call little-cousin!" Chase replied annoyed. "Okay, okay, okay. But not to become hysterical little-cuosin!" Billy muttered amused while Chase was already almost losing patience. "Grrr .. that anger that puppy ..." Chase thought to himself and himself, about to burst. "Look, if in the future you will want to have friends, you will need to change your ..." Chase was interrupted by Billy, who cried all happy and impressed: "Wow! Who is that puppy over theeere??" Chase: "What!? She is Skye, but do not you dare ..." It was interrupted again. "Stand aside, I know it now!" Billy shouted running towards her. "Saaalve beauty! Oh that careless, I have not yet presented. My name is Billy, Chase you have already talked to me." he said in the most maudlin possible, making the kiss-paw. "Grrrr!" Chase whispered, now that he was heartbroken. "Oh, hello. So you're Billy? I, too, am Skye! And yes, Chase told us a lot about you." she said, fascinated. "Perfect! I hope to be a good company for you, and ... oh yeah! I wrong or there are the others?" Billy said, heading for the elevator. "The others? You mean my friends? Come that you present to them right away and while you are I'll show also the headquarters, so be able to guide you well these days!" Skye said raggiungedolo in the elevator. "Thank you so much, beauty!" Billy said with a smile as he winked at Chase, who now had the hot face of anger and full of disappointment mood. "How could you do this to me ???" Chase cried deeply, once the two disappeared downstairs. "A worse cousin could not bringing this, but so much misfortunes happen only to me!" Now Chase dropped a tear. "And then ... there really was trying with Skye .. he obviously had seen that we were fighting (probably saw the whole scene) and, even if he did not show, took the opportunity to steal Skye! I can not let him !!! " The poor German shepherd started to cry, howl and hope that things are resolved with time. "I-I was saying ... ... that it was better if my cousin was not here .." ... "Skye ... don't leave me." After a moment, Chase slumped in his bed in tears and her eyelids closed. Part 2|All two parts Pups meet Billy - Title card.jpg|title card Billy steals Skye to Chase.jpg|"Hello Skye!" Billy kiss Skye's paw and Chase is very angry! Category:Parts Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Pages